Queen of the Elves
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Evergreen will never top Erza for the title of Titania. So Elfman figures out a way to make it up to her. - One-shot.


Queen of the Elves

He watched her, day after day. The way that she wouldn't let it show, but it shook her. It bothered her. It _killed _her. Other than Laxus' undying affection, it was the one thing she desired.

Evergreen wanted, above all, the title of Titania. It was the one thing that she couldn't have, but the one thing that she craved above all.

But it was not viable. He tried to tell her, though it usually only got him slapped or accused of not loving her. It was the truth though. There was no way that Erza Scarlet was going to be taken down by the female member of the Thunder God Tribe. It was not only improbable, but also impossible.

And didn't he feel so bad for her, every single time she was bested by the true queen of the fairies? Didn't he want so bad for Erza to just, you know, throw a fight with her or something? To give her the title? She constantly said that she did not even care for it, that it was just given to her without her knowledge and that it stuck. Then why, he wondered, did she hang onto it so much?

It bothered Elfman. A lot. More than he liked to admit. That there was something that his woman wanted, something that he just couldn't obtain, was just deplorable. He gave everything for the women in his life, all three of them. Mirajane, Lisanna, and Evergreen. They were all he cared about. He'd kill himself for any of them.

But that wouldn't solve the problem before them. Nothing would. She just couldn't be what she wanted. She would never be what she wanted. She was not Titania and never would receive the moniker. It was just something she was going to have to accept.

…but he still felt rather sour about the whole thing. Raw. Like there was something more he could give, if he just tried a little harder. Something that would please her, something that would keep her from loathing Erza every day of her life.

Then the solution presented itself.

He went to Lucy and Levy first, as they read more than anyone he knew. He figured that they would have at least some idea if it existed or not, the thing he was going to bestow upon his (though never definite) girlfriend.

Much to his delight and pleasure, it did. And after a little research on the other women's part, they happily informed him of it. Of course he thanked them highly, offered to buy them dinner, and certainly declared them honorary men that very day.

Not that it was a very hard compliment to get out of him, but hey.

Once that was all done, he tried to decide on a way of telling Evergreen about it. Honestly, he was a tad nervous. She was rather, well, high-strung for lack of a better word. One wrong move and he would get kicked out of her apartment, hand fans thrown at his back on the way out.

She was really passionate at times, his little woman.

Not to mention, he was afraid that all his hard work would just go down the drain. What if she was indifferent to it? Huh? After all that? The thought alone about brought him to tears.

In fact, it did, one night as he slept in bed. Ever, who was resting next to him, didn't even lift her head from her pillow as she spoke.

"Elfman," she said slowly, voice laced with sleep. "If you are crying because you're happy, because you miss your sisters, or because you love me, I'm kicking you out."

He sniffled. "None of that, Ever. Not that I'm not happy or don't miss my sisters. And I definitely love you! I just-"

"Elf," she groaned, shifting finally, though she only turned to face him. "It's one in the morning. What's wrong?"

He shifted onto his side too then. She'd bought a new mattress, a few months ago. A bigger one. It had been the only way to accommodate the both of them. Before, they'd have to cuddle up to both fit. Which was fine with him, but when Ever was in one of her moods…

"Nothing's wrong, Evergreen," he assured her. "I've just been…thinking."

"Well, please save me the details and go back to sleep."

He tried to laugh, but he was still pretty tearful. After a moment, he got out, "It's about you."

That, of course, peaked her interest.

"What," she began, sitting up slightly, "about me?"

"Nothing bad, of course. Just-"

"What about me, Elfman? Tell me. Now. Or else I'll-"

"I thought up a name for you!"

She paused then, blinking. Then she got out, "What are you talking about?"

After his outburst, he took a breath. Then he slowly told her, "You can't be Titania. That's fine. But you can be Hildur."

That in itself got a blink. "What is a Hildur?"

"Not what. It's who, see?" He was nervous then, something that he usually didn't get, but it was such a big moment for them. He didn't want to freak her out or something. "She was a queen too. Like Titania. But instead of fairies, it was of elves? You understand?"

For a moment, she was quiet. Then, slowly, she whispered his name. "Elf..."

'I know it's weird or whatever, but I just thought… You are my queen, Ever! I love you. And I think that you're the most beautiful woman in all of Magnolia. Earth Land even! I put you up there with my sisters on my list of importance. Right under them. You're the only-"

"Elfman."

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up."

And then she kissed him and his nerves melted away. She was happy! And what he said was the truth. She was, above all others, his queen. She was everything.

"I love you," she told him softly when they parted. "And I would be honored, Elfman, to be your queen."

"Really?"

She nodded. Then she gave him a dark look and he avoided her irises. They were in love, fine, but he knew that she could still turn him to stone at any time.

"You aren't doing this as a concession, are you? Because you don't think that I could ever usurp Erza? Because-"

"Of course not, Ever!" He threw his arms around her then, rolling onto his back as he pulled her atop him. "I never would doubt you. You know that. Never ever. You're the greatest mage to ever live! Honest. I-"

"Oh, be quiet, Elfman," she sighed, shifting so she was more comfortable. "Your queen commands it."

And then he was crying, because he thought that he had done well. And she let him, because he had done well. For once, she was ready to conceded that yes, Elfman Strauss had done a good job.

Although…she wasn't so sure that _Hildur_ had the same ring to it as Titania, but what could she do? Besides, she'd wish by far to rule over her one, single elf than all those useless fairies at the guild. Because her elf greatly outweighed anyone in her eyes.

Anyone.

…She'd just probably never get around to telling him that. Wouldn't want another crying jag or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Hildur, Queen of the Elves, is a book detailing different Icelandic folklore. I figure if Titania can exist in Fairy Tale's universe, so can Hildur.<strong>


End file.
